Fairy Hole
by Kristoffsdeathnote
Summary: Harry and Hermione fall into Fiore. Slight bashing of Ron and Ginny. NOT Harry/Hermione, Pairings undecided.
1. Prologue

**Hello~ This a very short prologue of a story to come, I'd like feedback if possible. Definitely what you would like for pairings, and yes Harry is homosexual. As this is fan fiction and I can bend a story as much as I'd like. Oh and here's a disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fairy Tail... blah blah blah, you get it.**

* * *

"Oh, Harry! Please be careful!" Hermione cried out running after Harry as he ran through the Forbidden Forest. Harry had just blown up at Ron and Ginny after they tried to convince him that he was supposed to be with Ginny. That Harry wasn't supposed to like guys. That Harry had to like girls because Ginny was supposed to be with him. Harry wiped his eyes, he'd gotten rid of his glasses that summer, he had gotten them magically fixed. It was nice to be rid of the ugly frames with bad prescriptions.

"Oh!" Harry gave a yelp as he fell into a wide deep hole in the ground.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted, shocked as Harry disappeared. She kept running and slipped sliding straight into the large hole after Harry.

Down, down into the dark oversized rabbit hole Harry and Hermione went.

* * *

******I told you it was short. Just tell me anything, like whether you think this a good idea or not. Thank you, please review. **  


******P.s. I'll probably update this later today, if someone reviews on perhaps pairings?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello again~ I'd like to thank my first reviewer, candinaru25, for well, reviewing! So e-yup, first chapter. I'd really like to know which form of magic you'd like Hermione and Harry to specialize in. I'm open to all options. Also, options for pairings would be nice! Oh and I don't own any recognizable content.**

* * *

Harry fell hard, the air left his lungs with a whoosh. He sat still trying to regain his breath only to have his progress put back by something falling on him.

"Harry!" Was that Hermione? He opened one eye to find Hermione's familiar brown eyes staring down at him.

"Hermione, where are we?" Harry wondered as if she knew the answer only because Hermione knew everything. She frowned.

"I don't know." Hermione said still frowning and her eyebrows furrowed.

"Can you get off me?" Harry asked uncomfortably.

"Oh! I'm sorry Harry!" She said slightly flustered and went to sit in front of him. Harry took a good look around, it seemed they had fallen into the middle of a very colorful forest. A strange bird chirped at them and then flew off. There were other strange animals making noises and looking at the newcomers who had fallen out of the sky. All Harry and Hermione could hear were the sounds of nature albeit slightly different from the noises they were accustomed to.

"We're not at Hogwarts anymore, are we?" Harry mumbled and stood up, dusting of his school uniform. "Might as well find out where we are, Hermione." She nodded numbly and followed Harry who had no clue as to where to go.

They walked for maybe hours without much conversation. It was just settle in, they weren't at Hogwarts and they most certainly weren't on earth.

"Hey Hermione," Harry started, Hermione looked at him indicated he should continue, "Do you think we can still use magic?" He asked pulling his wand out of his sleeve.

"I-I don't know." She said pulling her own wand out of her skirt pocket. "Lumos." She said waving her wand. The tip of her wand glowed softly in the darkening forest.

"Good." Harry said and bit his lip. "We should try to get out of here soon." It's getting dark and who knows what might be in these woods." Harry said thinking of the Forbidden Forest back at Hogwarts and started walking a bit faster.

Harry didn't know if they'd be able to get back to Hogwarts but he hoped so. He had to feed Hedwig and there was the still ever present threat of Voldemort's return. He really wish he didn't have to worry about that. For just second Harry thought that even if he didn't know where he was and only had one friend with him, that it would be better here than almost getting killed every year.

Hermione stopped walking. They'd made it to the forests edge, there was a town. It was thriving with night life. People were lined up outside what looked like a club. Harry and Hermione cautiously made their way out into the open. People gave them funny looks for their clothes, they seemed odd amongst the other peoples way of dressing. It wasn't too different but still different enough to be given odd looks.

"Hermione look! A magic shop!" Harry exclaimed kind of excitedly. This world had magic too! "Let's go. We can find out about their magic." Hermione's habits had started to rub off on Harry. He too now had an insatiable thirst for knowledge.

They quickly made their way over to the shop called "Miki's Magic Shop" with a little cat on the sign.

They walked in and a bell above the door jingled.

"Hello! Welcome, how may I help you?" A girl who looked no older than 16 asked with a smile. She had a shock of short bright red hair and dark blue eyes.

"Ah, um. Yes, we'd like to find some books on magic, please?" Hermione asked.

"Oh! Sure, right this way, ma'am." The girl led them towards the back where there were loads of books. "We have quite a variety. We have books on key magic, make magic, re-quip, paper magic, word magic..."

"Th-thank you." Hermione said a little overwhelmed by all the different types of magic. Hermione picked up book after book, eyes lighting up at all the different titles.

"Harry... how are we going to learn about these magics if we can't pay for the books!" Hermione asked and worried her bottom lip with her teeth.

"Er..." Harry check his pockets and pulled out what was there. "I have 3 galleons, but I don't think they use galleons..." Hermione was at the point of ripping out her fluffy hair.

Harry took two looks at the cashier, bit his lip and then giggled nervously. "We could take them and run." Harry suggested and ran a hand through his already too messy hair. Hermione's eyes widened. Books were still books even if you stole them, but stealing was bad... The books though, Hermione liked books, she liked learning. If the only way to learn was to steal. Then, just for today stealing was okay. Hermione nodded.

"Okay, quickly, Harry." Hermione started grabbing whatever Harry wasn't holding. "You are such a bad influence." She muttered.

"On the count of three we run out. Okay," Harry said breaking out into a sweat. "One... two..."

"Three." Hermione finished and they bolted out. The cashier barely had time to register they were gone before they were in the woods, the adrenaline making them run faster than ever before.

"We're horrible people,Harry"Hermione moaned as they made their way deep into the woods. "I stole, I stole... but I stole books. There's information in those books..." She muttered crazily. Harry stood off to the side and decided to start reading. Hermione still was talking to herself about the books and how she was a bad person. Harry decided to leave her alone for the night, he wasn't too sure on what book he should start with...

* * *

**All I ask is for a review and if there are any grammar or spelling issues please tell me, I don't have a beta and I don't plan on getting one.**

**Thank you and remember pairings and magics~ **


	3. Chapter 2

**ALL RIGHT! You all can kill me. I'm sorry - School was all like MEHHH and then, I got out of school and was PARRRRRRRTAAAAAAY! And went nuts, and my friend from Georgia just left... And now I'm updating after checking my email and seeing all the favorites and alerts and shizz... But I feel wicked bad D: I'm a horrible Authoress (That's a word right?) Sorry, if this isn't up to standard... Most of my brain juice creativeness is going to my art and an original story. Disclaimer: Do not own... blah blah. Whatever.**

"Harry, wake up." A swift well-placed kick was delivered to his side.

"Ouch, Hermione, was that really necessary?" Harry groaned and sat up, peeling his face off the book he'd been reading before bed. It was called "A Beginner's Guide to Wind Magic."

"Yes, it was. You wouldn't get up and we need to find food." Hermione snapped, folding her arms and fixing Harry with a harsh glare.

"Fine, fine." Harry muttered and stood up facing Hermione. He was just about eye to eye with her when standing. They both stood at maybe 5'5 give or take. Harry scowled, he hated being this short.

"How are we going to find food, Mione?" Harry asked. Hermione gave him a look.

"We're going to look for some." She said matter-of-factually. Harry ran a hand through his inky black hair and nodded with a sigh. "Alright, let's go." Hermione shrunk all their books and pocketed them.

Walking through the dense woods checking the trees for fruits and looking for a stream with freshwater, Harry let his mind wander. He wondered if they were going to get chased down because they stole those books. He doubted it since no one had come for them that he knew of, they were strangers here so no one knew their names either. He'd have get a job somewhere so he could survive because he wasn't sure if they'd get back to Hogwarts. It worried him immensely.

"Mione, I'm boooooored." Harry whined like a child.

"How about we play a game?" Hermione suggested.

"Like what? What are we going to play in the middle of the woods?" Harry pouted, lightly glaring at Hermione.

"How about... I spy?" Hermione asked and giggled, she hadn't played that game in forever.

"Uhm, sure. You start." Harry smiled.

"I spy with my little eye... something blue..."

"Hmm... Oh! That blue bird in the sky?"

"Yes! Your turn."

"I spy with my little eye something... Green!"

"Harry, everything around us is green!"

"Oh whatever..."

They continued to walk in silence. It was an almost perfect temperature in the forest. It was a bit warm but it was better than being cold, Harry supposed. Hermione started to hum a nameless tune which turned into a strange little song.

"Not supposed... two... children." Harry didn't quite catch most of what she was singing.

Harry wondered if people were looking for him and Hermione... Surely they were, right? They still needed Harry.

"Harry! Look!" Hermione exclaimed and pointed to a large tree with gleaming red apples all over it.

Harry grinned as Hermione did a strange little dance, if you could call it a dance. He gave her a thumbs up and she blushed.

"We're not going to starve!" Harry shouted and pointed to his already thin frame. The tree rustled a little, neither noticed.

"You can get them because I'm not climbing a tree while wearing a skirt." Hermione said, sitting on a round flat rock as if to finalize her decision.

"Yes, Hermione..." Harry stuck his tongue out at her. "Even though, no ones around to see and I don't care because I'm y'know... not interested in you or any other girl." Harry blushed.

"What if someone shows up?" Hermione countered and crossed her arms. It was completely unlikely, considering how deep into the woods they were but Harry knew he wouldn't get through to Hermione. She was stubborn like and so was Harry but he was SO not dealing with that right now. He was too damn hungry.

Harry looked up at the tree, it wouldn't be too hard to climb. Harry climbed tree's all the time. He gave himself a running start and launched himself straight onto the first branch and made his way up from there.

"Be careful, Harry!" Hermione called up form below. Hermione was such a worrier. She worried about everything. It drove Harry mad.

"Yeah, yeah." Harry said and rolled his eyes, even if Hermione couldn't see that he did. "Catch." Harry shouted and dropped an apple. Hermione caught it with ease. Harry picked six apples before one caught his eye. It was large, shiny and bright red, it was perhaps the most perfect apple he had ever seen. It was a bit out of his reach so he climbed higher. Harry could just almost grab it...

A hand dropped down into his vision, Harry shrieked.

"KILL IT, KILL IT WITH FIRE!" Harry screamed and slapped the hand away from him, he heard moan of pain. Harry gasped and withdrew his hand.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled. "Harry, what's wrong!"

"Oh my god..." Harry sat on a branch and clutched his chest, panting. "I think it's just a person, 'Mione..."

"Oh. I'm sorry." The owner of the hand said. He had spiky black-blue hair and dark blue almost black eyes with eyelids that drooped as if he were tired. He wasn't wearing wearing a shirt. Harry blushed, he was nice to look at. He had a dark blue tattoo on his right pectoral, hanging beside it was a necklace of a sword with a stone in it.

"Uh... Uh. I-it's okay." Harry stuttered, the guy had a nice voice. "I should be the one saying sorry, I woke you up and slapped your hand..." The guy gave him a funny look and Harry almost blushed again but fought it down.

"You were reaching for this?" The guy has pointed to the apple danging below hi,/

"Yeah." Harry said softly. The guy reached down and plucked the apple.

"Here you go." He handed the apple to Harry.

"Thank you..." Harry said and dropped the apple down to Hermione, who he'd almost forgotten about. "I should probably introduce my self. I'm Harry and that's Hermione." He pointed to Hermione and she waved.

"Oh, I'm Gray... Gray Fullbuster." He said and Harry thought that he had a weird name but then again there was the possibility that it really wasn't weird at all.

"Do... Do you know where we are?" Harry asked and ruffled his hair, a nervous habit that Snape despised.

"Yeah, we're little ways west of Magnolia. In the woods by Balsam Village." Gray said, "My guild is in Magnolia."

"Guild?" Harry questioned and started to climb down the tree, Gray followed him.

"You don't know what a guild is?" Gray asked in disbelief. Everyone knew what a guild was. He wondered why these two kids were out in the woods in the first place. The boy looked to be maybe 14, if not 15. The girl looked a little older.

"I, uh... No, I don't. We, uh... I, no. Just no." Harry blushed and squirmed uncomfortably.

"Could you tell us what a guild is?" Hermione asked and walked forward to stand by Harry.

"Uh, sure." Grey said, scratching the back of his head. "There are three different types of Guilds: Legal, Dark, and Independent. A Legal Guild is one that has been approved and registered by the Magic Council, like my guild, Fairy Tail. A Dark Guild is one that hasn't been approved by the Magic Council and are basically bad guys, though... I've met a couple exceptions. An independent guild is one that is not approved by the Magic Council, but they're not bad guys. I don't really know much about them. There are a lot of other guilds besides Magic guilds, mercenary, bandit and merchant to name a few. Basically, guilds are formed for Mages to take Jobs and earn Jewels and so they can train and grow stronger." Hermione held onto the knowledge like a lifeline.

"Thank you, sir." Hermione said with a pleasant smiling and Harry faintly echoed her.

"No problem, and call me Gray. None of that 'sir' shit." Gray muttered and Harry grinned.

"Gray, can we join your guild?" Hermione asked and Harry blinked at her.

"Mione!" Harry whined. She _would_ ask! Hermione gave him a look, Harry nodded reluctantly.

"Sure, the old man won't mind." Gray smirked. "Follow me." Harry and Hermione exchanged looks. If they joined a guild it would help them in the long run. They would learn and be able to pay for their needs. They would be okay, and then someday then could get back home.

"Old man?" Harry questioned, Hermione was wondering the same thing.

"Yeah Old man. He's the guild master." Gray chuckled and Harry blushed. "He's about this tall." He said and made a gesture with his hand.

"Really?" Hermione said shocked.

"Yeah, but don't let it fool you. He's really strong." Gray said and rubbed the back of his head as if remembering something rather painful.

"Heh, okay. We'll make sure not to upset him." Harry giggled, scratch that, laughed because Harry Potter DID NOT giggle.

Gray gave Harry a weird look that he didn't see. Hermione turned her head and smirked. This could be interesting...

**If you notice, any grammar and spelling mistakes would be something to point out. I'm sorry if this is going to fast, but I need it fast so it can go slow, if that makes sense? Alright, review? Thank you :3**


End file.
